


Jack Daniels and a Late Night

by Hemelbloom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual Jake English, Dirk is trans, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, JAKE IS A DICK, Jake English is a cunt, Jane is super sweet, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, No I am not fetishizing trans people with this, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Roxy is the best caretaker, Shhh I'm not spoiling this with tags yet, Slow Burn, This is a realistic thing that could happen, Transphobic Jake, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, gay relationship, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemelbloom/pseuds/Hemelbloom
Summary: "Jake English, you are officially a dick!" Dirk yelled with a red face, vomit creeping up behind his harsh tone. Not this again, this wasn't what he wanted to happen. His tears blurred his vision while Jake looked disappointed in him. "I don't support this. I'm sorry." And that was the last time Dirk Strider saw Jake English.❀❀❀(So this started with a prompt and it grew way out of that. I don't want to spoil anything in a summary until the time comes, but just be prepared. It's going to be rough.)





	1. The Start of a Long Year

“There are two kinds of people in this world,” Jake English slurred with a twinkle in his gorgeous green eyes, pausing to take another artless swig. “Those who love and those who don’t.” He smiled with those dazzling pearly whites, “I’m a lover, not a hater.” He was now leaning into the other who had come with him to this club. Dirk was uncomfortable clearly, whiskey lingering on his lips and impairing his judgment. His friend was straight, completely heterosexual in Dirk’s eyes. But, he was leaning against him so wonderfully. His body was warm with inhibition. Suddenly, he felt lips on his own.

  
What was happening? Who was this person? His slightly buzzed eyes finally focused on the man who was kissing him. Jake English, what the fuck are you doing? Dirk wasn’t sure, but damn did it taste nice. He tasted certain fruity drinks on the Brit’s tongue, intensity starting to increase as the time drew on. Dirk’s hands found curvy hips, almost more so than his own. This had to be a dream, he only thought of this stuff in his blissful sleep. This wasn’t a dream. The blond could feel the pain in his head from the drinks slightly coming to a hangover so quickly. He only pulled away for a shot from the bartender. He lead his partner out into the streets, giggling with Jake as they poked and prodded each other’s bodies.

❀❀❀

  
Waking up with a hangover was bad, seeing your best friend in the bed with you? Worse.  
Naked? That was horrible. Dirk looked down and felt sick. The scars under his once large breasts, and that awful female body part that seemed to taunt him. Dirk slid out of the bed quickly, feminine hips haunting him immensely. He slipped on new clothes from his closet, putting a baggy shirt on with some shorts. The blond headed into the bathroom, freshened himself up a little, then went to go make the two some food. Hopefully Jake wouldn’t remember this too much once he woke up.

  
❀❀❀

  
Jake was up an hour later, insisting that the blinds be closed. Once the two finally got to eating pancakes silently, Dirk spoke in a meek voice. He had been sober enough to remember the night before, what did the Brit remember? “Do you remember what happened last night?” Jake stared at him with a blank look. “I remember drinks, lots of them. I don’t remember much after that, must’ve crashed here with you since I’m here now!” Oh Jake, poor Jake. That wasn’t what truly happened. Dirk just nodded. “Yeah, that’s kinda what happened.” His slight Texan accent came out, most of the time that happened when there was a lie in place. The ravenette didn’t notice it at the moment since he was too focused on his food.

  
Food was eaten, dishes were put away, and somehow Jake had ended up curling up next to the blond on the couch. His arm was draped over Dirk just so perfectly, too bad the other was far too into a dream to notice. Jake had remembered a bit of last night. The kiss that was, he knew about the kiss. Now, there was a problem here. Jake English liked that kiss. He wasn’t gay, no, that he wasn’t. He just thought this was a mistake. The television was playing something with a little sound to not bother each of the resting humans in the room. The one awake one seemed to be staring out into space since the box filled with images was much too terrible to look at for his head. He instead snapped out of the state of mind, pecked Dirk on the cheek like they usually did because they were friends like that, and then seemed to fall asleep himself.

  
The TV wasn’t the thing that awoke Dirk, it was the missing heat. His body was missing someone who should’ve been next to him. His presence was completely gone out of the room. He could hear snoring coming from upstairs, so he thanked the other for managing to not bother him. His eyes seemed much more tired than they should’ve been. He got up anyway, looking at the time. 11:32 AM. So it wasn’t as late as Dirk had thought. He stretched and headed to the bathroom. After a quick piss break and the washing of his hands, the male brushed his teeth. His mind was allowed to wander while this menial task was taking place. Last night came into his mind and he shook it away with a slow shake of the head. He felt a little empty but trudged on. Spit, rinse, towel off. The nimble fingers Dirk hated so much touched his face. He needed to shave soon, and get a dose of his shot today. Might as well get it over with and take a shower to remove that sticky feeling his body had. Dirk went and got the two things over with.

 

❀❀❀

  
Jake was awake now, thinking about Dirk and smiling slightly. The Brit was obviously bi from his past experiences and the feelings he felt at the moment. Though, he still wished that he remembered the night before. It would be nice to remember a thing like that. He’d never even seen Dirk with his shirt off, always kept it on for some reason. It raised some red flags, sure, but Jake never really gave it a ton of thought. He assumed that the Strider was uncomfortable with his own body or some scars that he owned. Jake had always heard about how Dirk had scars all over his body from his past strifes, which he did. Though Dirk hadn’t gone out without a shirt because of his darkest scars, the ones around the underside of his removed breasts. They were still healing, he planned on going out after the scars healed enough to match his older ones. The noirette snuck up on the male that he was thinking about, planning to scare him. He was packing up something that the other couldn’t see. The box was zipped and that’s when the Brit took his chance. A jump, a yell, and a yelp. Dirk had elbowed Jake in the gut and the man had gone down.

  
Seeing the person that you slept with last night on the floor because you hit him in the stomach? Absolutely hilarious to a Strider. Dirk was gasping for breath after he noticed the other who had failed in trying to get a funny reaction out of him. His joyous smile and the look of satisfaction in his eyes. “Need some help?” The blond offered his hand only to have his own body pulled down. “Jake!” This was a classic in Dirk’s book but he played along. The Brit just had brought him close while his smile softened. “I remember last night."


	2. Puke Your Guts Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk Strider is officially declared sick. Though, that is turned on its head when Roxy and Jane come to take care of him.

“Jake, I need you to leave now.” Dirk’s voice was low, making Jake think he had done something wrong. The tallest of the two stood and set the owner of the apartment on his feet, understanding he might’ve overstayed his welcome. Time seemed to move quickly as English gathered his belongings and left. The Strider just stood and watched, then seemed to focus back when the door was pulled shut with its usual squeak.

❀❀❀

It had been about three weeks since Dirk Strider had shut himself inside his home. You, are Roxy Lalonde, and damn are you determined to get him out. This is the third time she had knocked on the door today, he worked from home anyway so he had to be inside or supplying himself with food. The determined woman sat, back to the door knocking with her head as she made small thumps on it. She had been knocking her head for quite a while until she saw the person she was looking for coming up in deep thought from the stairs with groceries in his hands. That was a lot of bags for one person. He seemed to not even notice her until he unlocked the door and she was shaking him. The male looked beyond tired, worried too. Roxy helped him with the groceries without a word and sat him down on his couch. That damn couch. The Lalonde could tell it pained him to sit there. She sat down next to him and was about to wrap him in a tight hug, but he ran off before that.

The sound of vomit is disgusting, but if it’s coming from someone you’d say is as close as a brother to you then you have to go help. That was what Roxy was doing, she rubbed his back and held the bangs out of Dirk’s eyes. He was paler than usual, sickly looking. His vomiting was paused for a few moments, so he could finally take a breath and wipe his mouth with the nearby toilet paper. “Roxy, you shouldn’t be here,” his voice was raspy from the stomach acid burning his throat still.

Roxy had rubbed his back while he continued to vomit up nothing again and again over the course of half an hour. Once he seemed alright, she ran out to get some crackers to at least get something in his stomach. Her body was sitting against the wall next to the slouched male. “Roxy, I think I have the flu,” Dirk spoke as he leaned into her, whining slightly. His body was aching and he felt like he was cramping up. His right hand laid on his stomach while the other was holding onto Roxy so he would feel a bit more secure. “Honey, do you think you might be on your period or having some PMS?” No, that couldn’t be it. Please, don’t let that be it. Dirk begged to whatever god there was out there to make sure he wasn’t. God he was bloated too; all hope was gone once he remembered the red spots in his boxers the night before. He let out a cry, slumping into Roxy’s lap. Tears seemed to prick at the corners of his eyes with a deep pain resonating in his chest. “Roxy, no, please don’t let it be my period.”

❀❀❀

Dirk was relaxing now with a heating pad on his stomach and the sweet smell of something good in the air. Roxy wasn’t going to risk burning down the kitchen so she had invited her girlfriend, Jane, over. Jane was well known for her amazing cooking; her brother was also good but not as amazing as her.

Jane Crocker was John Crocker’s older sister and Roxy had met her thanks to her brother, Dave, making her take him to the Crocker household for a sleepover. Dave and John were best friends even though they lived on opposite sides of town. Roxy had gotten stuck thanks to the roads very close to being covered in snow, so she slept over too. The two hit it off and it wasn’t too long until they were dating.

The two girls were giggling at something they had been talking about while Dirk was starting to drift into a sleepy state. All this warmth was great if you had a hard realization happen. Vomit crept up his throat again, he grabbed the bag Roxy had given him for this situation and let it come up. The tone in the kitchen suddenly turned serious. Jane slipped out of the cloud of seriousness and sat down with Dirk, a bowl of soup in her hands. “Dirk, you haven’t had any…sex in the past month or so yes?” Said male swallowed the rock in his throat. “Why?” Jane gave him a sad look. “Honey, do you think you could be pregnant?”

 


End file.
